Wireless power transfer offers a convenient technique for conveying electrical power without the use of traditional electrical cords. Among other advantages, wireless power transfer reduces safety hazards associated with cords, such as tripping and fire hazards, and improves aesthetics by reducing cord clutter. Still further, wireless power transfer is a low-hassle and cost-effective alternative to wired charging for portable electronics. For example, for portable electronics that are charged daily, wireless power transfer reduces the likelihood of misplacing wired chargers and prevents wear-and-tear associated with repeatedly plugging and unplugging the devices.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide improved wireless power transfer systems.